Star Wars: Starkiller's Clone Wars
by The Green Arrow 13
Summary: My take on how the star wars universe would change if Galan Marek/Starkiller lived during the Clone Wars. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy there will be action, plus romance between some characters plus some action. So I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Starkiller's Clone Wars

**So this is my first time posting anything I hope you all like it, basically it's what I think would change if Starkiller, who is my favorite star wars character, lived during the clone wars. As the story progresses the will eventually be pairings of Galen (starkiller) and Ahsoka, Anikan and Padme, Obi-wan and Satine, and possibly a few other minor ones, but do not worry there will be plenty of action as well. I will also be taking some creative liberty with the characters so I apologize to hardcore fans don't hate me. So I hope you all enjoy and I would like reviews and pointers if anyone would be willing.**

**Kashyyk**

Countless battle droids were shooting their way through the Wookie village, the Wookie warriors were putting up a brave resistance but the sheer number of droids was quickly over whelming them. Amidst the chaos a man in black robes and maroon cape was slowly making his way towards a specific hut. As he approached a man in brown robes with a hooded face came out and slowly walked towards the stranger.

"Leave here dark lord there is nothing here for you" the man shouted

The dark lord merely chuckled "You do not fool me, Jedi."

At the word the hooded man visibly backed away. The dark lord drew his crimson saber and the Jedi drew his Cerulean blade. The Jedi engaged the dark lord swiftly striking but each swipe was easily and elegantly dodged. The dark lord then grabbed the man with the force and threw him back and forth from tree to tree. Finally violently throwing the man into the hut breaking the door. As the Jedi lie in pain the dark lord calmly strode into the room and picked him up choking him with the force.

"I sense someone far more powerful than you. Where is your master?"

"The dark side clouds your vision, Dooku." He spat "My master died many years ago."

For a moment the Count looked confused but merely shrugged it off and raised his saber to strike the man down. But at the last moment the lightsaber was ripped from his hands. Shocked the count looked behind him and to his utter amazement, there holding his lightsaber was a young boy no older than four.

"A son?"

"NO! RUN NOW!" the Jedi yelled.

The count could sense the raw and immense force power on the boy and had a thought, so with a flick of the wrist he snapped the neck of the Jedi. The boy watched in horror as his father fell to the floor dead. '_Daddy!'_

At that moment a group of battle droids came into the hut looked at the count and then at the boy and proceeded to raise the blasters. In a flash of a moment the count used the force to take back his lightsaber and cut down the droids. He then held out his hand, "Come, more will be here soon"

As they left the hut the boy looked back one last time and saw the body of the Jedi, his father lying there, his last memory of his home as he entered a shuttle with the count.

**Serrano 12 years later**

The boy now sixteen stood five foot ten, his black hair in a buzz cut, wearing a tattered training uniform, his piercing blue-gray eyes looked straight forward as he walked into the dark room and knelt before his master. The count looked down at the boy "You were weak when I found you but now the dark side gives you strength. Rise my apprentice"

Starkiller stood and walked alongside his master as they left the room.

"I have a mission for you my apprentice"

"What is thy bidding my master?"

"Generals Kenobi and Skywalker have beaten our forces on Christophsis, one of my other agents will be dealing with Skywalker, I want you to track and deal with General Kenobi he is currently on his way to Kashyyk to oversee the construction of the Republic base there. I do not expect you to return, but if you succeed you will be ready to stand by my side as we kill my master."

Starkiller looked up in shock at his master "General Kenobi?" _'I am ready' _"I will not fail you master."

"See to it that you don't"

And with that the Starkiller made his way towards the hanger where the Rogue Shadow was docked but as he approached, a Jedi wielding a green lightsaber dropped from above, Starkiller rolled back and activated his blade in the reverse shien grip, and began to parry the Jedi's attacks. He quickly recognized the Jedi as master Qui-gon Jinn, as the Jedi continued to attack he dodged his blade force pushed him back and stabbed the jedi through the chest. It was then that the Jedi's body shimmered to reveal Starkiller's training droid Proxy.

"Excellent dual master, im sorry I didn't kill you."

"It's ok proxy I'm sure you'll kill me someday, but that was a great choice I haven't fought that program in years."

"I thought using an older program would confuse you and then I could fulfill my primary programing"

"It's aright Proxy, but let's get to the ship, Count Dooku finally gave me a mission."

"Where are we headed master?"

"Kashyyk"

**Kashyyk One day later**

Starkiller had landed on Kashyyk a few hours ago and was slowly making his way through the thick brush to do some recon on Kenobi before his attack. As he neared the base he climbed into a nearby tree to observe. Below General Kenobi was giving orders to his men.

"Cody, have the men get those medical supplies into the base."

The Clone, who Starkiller could see was a Commander, looked up "Yes Sir." The soldier then walked off to relay the orders and that's when Starkiller noticed that Kenobi had stopped moving. Kenobi turned around and looked up, and for just moment Starkiller and Kenobi looked into each other's eyes, and then Starkiller turned and sprinted into the woods as Kenobi yelled "YOU, STOP!" Some of the clones turned to look as Kenobi began to chase after their observer. As he ran into the woods Starkiller noticed he was entering an abandoned village filled with burnt out huts. As he approached a lone hut at the end of the village he stopped and turned to face Kenobi, igniting his crimson blade in his reverse Shien grip. Kenobi Sprinted up drawing his cerulean blade and to the Soresu stance, Starkiller leapt at Kenobi and proceeded to viciously attack Kenobi with Juyo, Kenobi kept up with his defensive form but was impressed by the boys, Speed, Strength, and Skill _'His raw ability and strength is astounding, and his force signature is extremely powerful' _

While Starkiller continued the attack, Kenobi saw an opening and force pushed the boy into the hut, and ran in after him, as he entered the room the boy was just getting up and getting ready to attack when a voice rang out. The voice impossibly loud yet a whisper at the same time.

"_STOP, YOUR FIGHTING"_

Both Starkiller and Kenobi stopped and looked as a blue tinted man waked out of the shadows. Starkiller looked at the man unable to identify him yet somehow, feeling a strange sense that he knew this man.

"_Hello my son"_ The man said to Starkiller, and then looked at Kenobi "_And hello to you my old friend"_ Kenobi was awestruck and unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Kento? How is this possible you died twelve years ago?"

Kento chuckled "_You of all people should know my friend the force works in mysterious ways_"

As the man spoke, his words finally dawned on Starkiller, "Wait did you just say my son?"

The man sighed "_Yes, yes I did I feared that Dooku would make you forget everything about the time before he took you_" And as the man finished his sentence the memories flooded back into Starkiller's mind, everything including the pain hit him at once.

Galen then fell to his knees and sobbed "I remember everything, father, I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"_It is alright Galen, I do not blame you, only Dooku._"

Obi-wan watching and listening finally spoke up "I still don't understand"

"_You remember I left the order sixteen years ago_"

"How could I forget I lost my friend that day"

_"__I left because Mallie and I had broken the code, we married in secret and we left a year later because she was with child._"

Obi-wan was shocked and then looked over at the boy who was watching them quietly sobbing, it was only at this moment that Obi-wan realized how young the boy truly was.

"_Obi-wan I must ask you to take Galen back to the Jedi temple and help him leave behind the dark side, and for you t train him as a Jedi_"

Obi-wan and Galen's eyes shot over to Kento.

"Kento you have always been a friend but I don't know if I can…"

"_Please take it as a last request of a friend_"

Obi-wan sighed "Why is it every time a fellow Jedi dies around me I end up training a child"

"_Obi-wan I know you've been thinking about getting a new Padawan."_

"Alright I will bring him before the council and request to train him."

Kento then looked over at Galen who had regained his composure somewhat "_Galen please go with Obi-wan, listen to what he says and don't stay a slave to the dark side and the man who took away your family._"

Galen looked back between his father and Obi-wan bowed his "yes father I, follow him and train in the light in you and mother's memory"

"_Thank you my son, now it is time for me to go, and know I will always love you_" and with that he faded into the shadows.

Galen the stood up grabbed his lightsaber and walked towards Obi-wan, seeing this obi-wan tensed for a moment until he saw that Galen was handing him his lightsaber. Obi-wan took it from him and said "Come with me we will leave for the Jedi Temple" Galen nodded and proceeded to follow Obi-wan back to the republic base.

**Coruscant Two days later in the Jedi Temple**

Galen sat just outside the chambers of the Jedi council as bi-wan presented his case, he felt as if he had been sitting for days but his chronometer told him it had only been 45 minutes. As his mind wandered on his fate he became to engrossed in his own thoughts to notice the door slide open and Obi-wan to walk over to him.

Obi-wan noticing that Galen had neither heard him nor sensed him placed his hand on Galen's shoulder. Galen visibly startled quickly gained control of himself and looked up at Obi-wan as he spoke "The Council will see us now" Galen nodded his head and followed Obi-wan into the council chamber. As the entered the room Obi-wan chose to stand by Galen instead of taking his seat alongside the council.

Mace Windu was the first to speak up, "So this is the son of Kento and Mallie Marek"

"Yes Master Windu" replied Obi-wan

"In the force strong he is, very strong" said Yoda **(A/N and honestly if you didn't know that then seriously you got pay attention)**

Ki-Adi Mundi was next to speak up "He is a sith"

"No master his mission in which we met was his first, other than being trained by Dooku he has not done anything that puts him beyond redemption." Said Obi-wan

Shaak Ti spoke next "Yes he left the dark side before it consumed by anger and fear I still sense light within him"

"Thank you master Ti, I wish to take young Galen as my Padawan, show him the way of the Jedi, his is very skilled and very talented with q little help he could become a great Jedi" (Obi-Wan)

"Hmmm…. What does young Galen have to say for himself in this matter" (Yoda)

Galen looked around at the Council "I wish to be a Jedi like my parents before me, I don't want to be a slave to a man that killed my family, I want to honor their memory by helping others."

"Very well a Master Kenobi's Padawan become you shall" (Yoda)

"Thank you masters" Galen then used the force to grab his lightsaber off of Obi-wans belts, and for a brief moment the council tensed, until it slowly floated over and landed in Master Yoda's lap. The council then looked at Galen curiously, Master Plo was the one to ask the question they were all wondering.

"If you wish to be a Jedi why are you giving us your lightsaber?"

Galen looked at Master Plo and the rest of the council then dipped his head, "Jedi build their own lightsaber, that one was given to me by Count Dooku, it hold nothing but darkness and sorrow. I wish for my path to becoming a Jedi to begin with me constructing my own lightsaber"

The council murmured in agreement "very well then you and master Kenobi will go to Illum and you shall begin building your own lightsaber, when you are finished then your Padawan training will begin." (Windu)

Galen bowed his head and Obi-wan turned to look at him "come my young Padawan lets go build you a lightsaber"

"Yes master."

**Illum One day later**

As Obi-wan and Galen entered the Temple Obi-wan stopped to lok at his new apprentice "Alright Galen, enter the crystal cave and do not come out until you have gotten your crystal, but be hasty the door will freeze over in a couple over hours"

"Yes Master" and with that Galen ran into the cave and began to search for his crystal, an hour passed before he came upon a dark chamber, steam flowing low across the floor, the room reminded him eerily of Dooku's on Sereno. Then at the end of the room shrouded by steam came a faint glow, Galen took a deep breath, stuffed his fear into the back of his mind and slowly began walking towards the glow. As he came closer the glow grew stronger and then, he saw it sitting on a pedestal were twin crystals, Galen could see now difference between the two, to his eye they seemed identical, but he could sense their connection through the force, and their connection to him. Galen then reached out with the force and lifted his twin into his hand, and at that same moment the chamber lit up, the steam dissipated and Galen stopped for a second to grasp his new surroundings and then proceeded to backtrack to the cave entrance.

As Galen exited he spotted Obi-wan meditating waiting for him, Galen approached and Obi-wan stood up to greet him, "Well my young Padawan let me see your crystal." Galen opened his hand "Two crystals?"

"Yes master, they were side by side both calling to me through the force."

"Interesting, well it seems the force wants you to learn the art of Jar Kai saber dueling, well lets get back to the ship and you can begin to build your lightsabers."

Galen's face was plastered with a huge smile "Yes master!" and with that Galen raced back to the ship to build his lightsabers.

As the ship travelled back to Coruscant, Galen sat motion less with parts for both his sabers floating in front of him, slowly but surly the identical hilts were formed, Galen's Lightsaber hilts were slightly longer than the average, which fit his style of combat, as the sabers were completed, they pointed up and simultaneously ignited into two cerulean blades. Galen then opened his eyes and stared into the calming blue and smiled, he then reached out his hands and deactivated the blades clipping them to his belt. As he put away his things Obi-wan entered his room carrying a package, "Galen I have a gift for you."

"A gift Master?"

"Yes, well if you are going to become a Jedi and a Commander, you must look the part. So these are for you."

Galen smiled and opened the package and was awestruck by what he saw, the armor and robes looked amazing. **(A/N It's the Hero Armor from TFU2)** Galen looked up at Obi-wan smiling "Thank you master this is awesome."

"Well I'm glad you like them, well we are almost to Coruscant, I'll be up in the cockpit, come fid me once you've changed."

"Of course Master, and again thank you again."

Obi-wan smiled "Of course my young Padawan" and with that Obi-wan turned and left for the cockpit.

Galen to his new robes and walked to the refresher to change, once he had changed and strapped his lightsabers to his utility belt he started walking to the cockpit to meet Obi-wan. As he entered he sat by Obi-wan "Well my young Padawan we'll be arriving at Coruscant in about an hour and I would like to introduce you to a friend, then we'll see the council about our first assignment."

"Yes master."

**Coruscant Jedi Temple Two hours later**

Galen waited beside Obi-wan patiently in the Temple hanger to meet Obi-wan's friend, then a beat up transport shuttle landed in the hanger, Obi-wan smiled and began walking towards and Galen walked calmly beside him as the ramp to the shuttle opened Galen saw a man he instantly recognized as General Anakin Skywalker and alongside him was a beautiful young Tagrutan girl, Galen guessed her age to be around his, he didn't recognixe her but assumed that she was Skywalker's Padawan. Skywalker spotted Obi-wan smiled and said "Master! It's good to see you." It was then that Skywalker noticed Galen standing next to Obi-wan "Umm…. Obi-wan who is this." He said gesturing to Galen.

Ahsoka hit Anakin with her elbow "Don't be rude Skyguy."

"To answer your question Anakin, this is my new Padawan, Galen Marek." (Obi-wan)

Anakin smiled and looked at Galen "Well kid you couldn't ask for a better Master" (Anakin)

"Wait I don't ever remember seeing you around the temple" said Ahsoka slightly confused. Galen averted his eyes from Anakin and Ahsoka and dropped his head.

"Galen didn't grow up in the temple, his parents were Jedi who left the order for, obvious reasons, until Dooku killed his family and kidnapped him when he was four and trained him as a Sith."

Anakin and Ahsoka looked shock and Anakin placed his hand on his lightsaber until Obi-wan raised his hand stopping him. "I came across him and brought him to the temple before he committed any heinous acts and before he was consumed by the darkness, he has fully committed himself to becoming a Jedi in honor of his parents and if you get to know him you'll see he is fine young man."

"Sorry, for my reaction Galen I shouldn't have judged." (Anakin)

"It's alright Master Skywalker I understand that it'll be a while until people can trust me." (Galen)

"Well I'll be your friend Galen" Ahsoka said sweetly to Galen who looked down and blushed at her comment.

"Thank you, that means a lot uh…. Actually you never told me your name."

"OH! I'm sorry, my names Ahsoka Tano and I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ahsoka." Galen said smiling at her, and Ahsoka smiled and looked off to the side with a blush on her face _'Why am I acting this way around Galen? We've just met, but there's something about him' _

It was then that Obi-wan and Anakin ended there conversation and spoke to their Padawans, "Well come on Snips we have to debrief the council"

"You too Galen we must speak to the council about our mission."

"Yes Master" the Padawans spoke in unison, Ahsoka laughed while Galen smiled following after his Master.

**The Council Chambers**

Galen, Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-wan stood before the council to receive their assignment.

"Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano, a mission we have for you." (Windu)

"Yes, Master" (Anakin)

"Master Plo is looking for General Grievous we want you to move into position to assist if need be." (Windu)

"Of course Master, come on Snips." Anakin said indicating to Ahsoka to follow him.

"A mission for you as well we have Master Kenobi" said Yoda "Travel to Raxus Prime you will, assist the assault on the Separatist shipyards you must."

Obi-wan bowed his head "Of course master Yoda, come my young Padawan, its time I show you the 212th"

Galen smiled at Obi-wan as they left the council chambers "Yes Master, does this mean I get to lead troops"

Obi-wan chuckled lightly "All in do time my young Padawan, lets first get you acquainted with the men"

Galen nodded his head "Of course, I can't wait, getting to go on a Jedi Dreadnought is going to be awesome"

Obi-wan smiled "If you think that is 'awesome'" he said with air quotes "then you'll love my fleet I have three"

Galen looked up at his master with sheer joy "Three! That is so cool, Master what are the names?"

Obi-wan smiled "Well there is my flagship, the Negotiator, which was named after me" Obi-wan said smiling smugly

Galen laughed "I didn't know you had an ego Master"

Obi-wan gasped sarcastically at Galen "I do not have an ego my young Padawan"

Galen chuckled "Whatever you say master, so what are the names of the other three ships?"

"The other two are the Perseverance and the Guardian"

"Are those the only ships under your command master?"

Obi-wan shook his head "No the 212th fleet also has 12 cruisers, 36 frigates, 14 supply ships and the Dreadnoughts have a complement of fighters, bombers, as well as ground forces."

**(A/N I know those aren't what the ships are called normally but I felt this was simpler, So dreadnoughts are the star destroyers, cruisers are slightly smaller, then frigates and supply ships, so on and so forth)**

Galen looked at his master in shock "That's huge all those ships are under your command?"

Obi-wan simply smiled and nodded "Yes my young Padawan, they are all under my command."

"Wow that's awesome, what do you have for ground forces?" Galen asked curiously.

"Well we have a large assortment of LAATs, Dropships, and AT-TEs"

Galen looked extremely enthusiastic "This is going to so cool"

Obi-wan smiled at his Padawan "Well here we are, let's get aboard the shuttle and get to the fleet."

Galen nodded "Of course Master"

**Half an hour later aboard the Negotiator**

As Galen followed Obi-wan to the bridge, Obi-wan looked at his Padawan "Galen there are some people I would like you to meet"

Galen looked at his master quizzically but nodded "Yes Master, who are they?"

Obi-wan looked at his Padawan "you'll see n just a moment"

As they entered the bridge they were approached by a clone commander with a visor over his eyes and a bald officer with a brown goatee, wearing a grey uniform, it was then that Galen noticed he held the rank of Admiral. Obi-wan moved forward and turned to the side so as to face both parties, "Galen this is Commander Cody, my second in command of my ground forces, and this is Admiral Block, Commander of my Naval forces"

Galen bowed his head in respect to the two men "It is an hour to meet you both"

Cody removed his helmet and smiled at Galen and then looked at Obi-wan and asked the question both he and Block had been wondering "Who's the kid General?"

Obi-wan lifted his hand slightly at Galen and looked at Cody "Cody, Block, this is Galen Marek my new Padawan"

Cody looked at Galen in slight shock and then saluted Galen, "Commander, it's a pleasure to meet you"

(A/N just a quick note I'm going to follow the clone wars tv show model with a slight adjustment, so each Jedi's clones will get a color, meaning any clone serving directly under a Jedi will not be just white, Ex. All of Obi-wans soldiers will have yellow markings, Anakins Blue, so on and so forth, only clones serving as security or on outposts will be stark white, and I know that wasn't quick, so sue me)

Galen smiled at the Commander "It's a pleasure to be serving alongside you Commander"

Obi-wan smiled and nodded "well let's get going with our mission"

Block nodded at Obi-wan "Yes General, where are we headed?"

"We are headed to Raxus Prime to assist in the attack on the Separatist ship yards"

Block nodded "Yes General I'll get the ships underway"

Obi-wan smiled "Thank you Admiral" Obi-wan then looked at Cody "Cody, would you mind showing Galen the ropes and introducing him to some of the men?"

Cody saluted Obi-wan "Of course General" He then looked at Galen and motioned him to follow "Come on commander I'll show you around"

Galen smiled "Of course Cody, and you don't have to call me commander"

Cody looked at Galen "Of course sir"

Galen sighed and followed Cody out of the bridge.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars: Starkiller's Clone War**

**(A/N Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and will continue to read my insane ramblings that make this story, I received a review from the first chapter saying I was moving too fast so I attempted to slow it down, so without further ado here is Ch. 2)**

**Chapter Two**

**Onboard the Republic Dreadnought 'Negotiator'**

Galen followed Cody through the ship into one of the crew quarters, as they entered all of the clones in the room stood and snapped to attention "Attention! Officer on deck." One shouted

Commander Cody removed his helmet and placed it under his arm, "Men I'd like you to meet General Kenobi's new Padawan, Commander Galen Marek."

All of the men snapped a crisp salute to Galen "Sir!" the all said in unison.

Galen smiled at the soldiers "At ease men" all the clones to a more relaxed stance as Galen addressed them "Like Commander Cody said I'm Galen, Master Obi-wan's new Padawan, and I can say it will be a pleasure serving with you all, but first I'd like to know your names."

Galen walked up to the first trooper in line "So why don't you start trooper"

The trooper snapped to attention "Sir! I'm CT-94.."

Galen quickly interrupted him "Stop" the troopers all looked at Galen confused "I didn't ask for your numbers, I asked for your name, you're all going to learn quickly that to your individuals, so I'll ask again trooper what is your name?"

The trooper looked at Galen for a moment before responding "Sir, my name is Waxer."

Galen smirked at him and nodded "Now was that so hard" he said sarcastically. Galen then took a few steps over and looked at the next trooper "and you soldier?"

The next trooper looked at Galen and said "I'm Boil, Sir."

Galen regarded the clone for a minute "how'd you get that name, did you have a deformation on your ass or something?"

All the clones in the line started laughing under their breath as Boil looked down and away until Galen piped up "Stow all of you, I was just kidding Boil." So that's how it went for the next half hour as Galen met all of the clones he would be serving with. Once he meeting the soldiers he and Cody left the barracks and Cody turned to Galen, "Sir, General Kenobi said he wanted us to meet him in the hanger"

Galen looked up at Cody "Alright lead the way then Cody."

Galen followed through the halls towards the hanger, once they arrived Galen immediately noticed the Rogue Shadow sitting in the hanger and Obi-wan standing beside it.

Galen walked up to Obi-wan with a quizzical look on his face "Master how did you get the Rogue Shadow here master?"

Obi-wan smiled at Galen "well after we left Kashyyk the men found where you had left it, and I ordered them to bring it onboard for when we left, and I must say it's an impressive ship, state of the art cloak and sensors and its armaments are quiet impressive as well"

Galen smirked and nodded "Well if there is one nice thing I can say about Count Dooku it's that he spares no expense for the best."

Obi-wan nodded "Well, we will be arriving on Raxus Prime in a few hours, but I had one more thing to give you before we arrive."

Galen looked at his master in confused shock "Master, how many things are you going to give me."

Obi-wan chuckled "I promise my young Padawan, other than knowledge this will be the last thing I'll give you for a while."

Galen smirked at his master "Well what is this gift master?"

Obi-wan motioned for Galen to follow him "Well as my apprentice you will not only lead men into battle on the ground but in the skies as well. As such you need a Starfighter to fly into battle."

Galen looked at his master excitedly, "I really get my own Starfighter Master?"

Obi-wan nodded "Yes Galen and I hope you like"

Galen and Obi-wan rounded the corner and there sat two Delta-7 Jedi Starfighters, one was maroon while the other pitch black with four blue lightning bolts painted from the nose back towards the cockpit. Galen looked at Obi-wan "Alright Master, which one is mine?"

Obi-wan looked down at Galen "The black one is yours my young Padawan."

Galen smiled "Awesome, I don't have time before we reach Raxus Prime, but afterwards I can totally modify and upgrade so it'll fit me better, but it'll do for now"

Obi-wan looked at Galen incredulously "I'm so glad you approve my Padawan" he said sarcastically

Galen smirked at his master and said sarcastically "Of course Master I know how much you crave my approval."

Obi-wan chuckled "Well my young Padawan we'll be arriving at Raxus Prime soon, prepare your Starfighter and your squad you'll be leading Green Squadron"

Galen nodded "Yes master I'll be ready and so will the men"

Obi-wan looked at Galen with approval "Good as soon as we break through the defensive perimeter around Raxus Prime we'll assist the troops on the ground"

Galen bowed to Obi-wan "Sounds like a plan Master."

**Two Hours Later Above Raxus Prime**

As the fleet of the 212th exited hyperspace above Raxus Prime Galen and Green Squad left the hanger of the 'Negotiator' as they approached the Separatist fleet Galen called over the comm to his squad "All fighters call in"

"Green two standing by"

"Green three standing by"

"Green four standing by"

"Green five standing by"

"Green six standing by"

Galen smiled as all fighters finished call "Well boys let's go scrap some tin heads"

Galen heard one of the pilots say over the comm "Hell ya! Drinks are on me tonight boys so let's make this quick."

Another clone piped "I'll hold you to that"

Galen smirked at the banter "Alright boys cut the chatter and let's engage"

All the pilots said in unison "Yes sir!"

A few moments passed and the fighter squadron drew closer to the CIS fleet "alright boys stick with your wingman, you are now weapons free"

With that the squadron broke off into pairs as they engaged droid fighters, to Galen and his wingman the droid fighters weren't even a challenge as they quickly blew past all opposition when Galen saw an opening to go after the CIS flagship "Green two follow me we're making a run for the flagship"

Galen got an instant enthusiastic reply "Yes sir."

With that Galen's Starfighter and his wingman's ARC-170 starfighter began their run on the Separatist flagship Green two fired first with a volley Proton Torpedoes at the bridge of the CIS dreadnought. The torpedoes smashed against the ships shields not even making a scratch, but the Captain of the ship didn't notice Galen and thought that he was dealing with a lone fighter, dropping the shields to engage, Galen quickly took advantage of this strafing the bridge destroying the bridge. The ship quickly began falling towards the planet.

Green two yelled over the comm "Hell yeah Commander! Those tin heads didn't know what hit them!"

Galen cheered "That was awesome, well let's head back to the ship green two"

"Yes sir"

**Aboard the 'Negotiator' **

Obi-wan walked into the hanger just as Galen and the rest of Green squadron were dismounting their fighters, Obi-wan then approached Galen and said "Good job my young Padawan, with their flagship destroyed the rest of the enemy fleet has retreated behind one of Raxus Prime's moons, so we can use this time to begin landing our ground troops, you will come with me while I show you how to lead the troops."

Galen bowed his head "of course Master I'm ready to depart whenever you are."

Obi-wan nodded "Good, come along Galen, we have a ship yard to destroy"

Galen laughed "After you Master."

Galen followed Obi-wan to an awaiting LAAT filled with clone troops, as they entered the door slid shut and the ship took off and left the ships hanger heading for the planet surface. With the Separatist fleet in retreat the LAAT's were met with little resistance, until they entered the planet's atmosphere, that's when Galen felt a shudder and heard the panic "General we are receiving heavy anti-aircraft near the drop zone, we have already lost three transports, should we continue the assault"

Obi-wan contemplated his options for a brief moment then activated his comm "All shuttles deviate to secondary landing site"

Galen looked at Obi-wan "Master?"

Obi-wan looked at Galen and said "It is too risky landing with that AA fire, we'll have to go the last two miles on foot," Obi-wan then looked over to Cody "Cody how many of our AT-TEs made it passed the enemy fire"

Cody talked over his helmet comm for a moment before replying "Sir four made it through to the landing site."

Galen's eyes opened in shock at what Cody had said "But we brought twelve AT-TEs with us, just great" Galen then looked at Obi-wan "Master how are we going to win if we only have a third of our tanks and force knows how many troopers left"

Obi-wan looked at Galen knowingly "This will be one of your first lessons my young Padawan, if you trust in the force and trust in the men you lead, you can succeed, once we make the trek to the original drop zone we'll meet up with whatever ground forces remain from the original assault, and then we will destroy those anti-aircraft guns."

Galen looked a little wary of his master's words but none the less did not argue "Of course Master, but what if to be on the safe side, we split the men and the tanks onto two teams and approach the rendezvous in a pincer formation?"

Obi-wan pondered this as the shuttle landed and the men disembarked "Alright my Galen we will divide the men I will lead one group and you and Cody will lead the other"

Galen looked at his master with slight offense "Master I don't need a babysitter."

"Galen you are still very new to this so you will listen to Cody am I understood?" Obi-wan argued back

Galen looked down "Yes master, understood."

"Good, now let's brief the men." Obi-wan turned to the troopers "Listen up men, by recommendation of Galen we will be splitting up the into two groups and approach the original drop zone in a pincer formation, Cody, split the men into two groups I will be leading one while you and Galen lead the other"

"Yes general" said Cody then saluted and moved off to instruct the men.

Obi-wan looked over to Galen "Alright Galen, while I want you to listen to what Cody says and remember even though you are only a Padawan the troopers see as a Jedi and your presence alone will inspire confidence as long as you remain confident"

Galen nodded "Yes master, I'll try my best"

Obi-wan shook his head "No you will, there is no try you either do it or you don't"

Galen looked confused "But master? What if I fail"

Obi-wan looked at Galen seriously "If you believe you might fail, then you will, you must believe that you will succeed then you will."

Galen looked at Obi-wan in understanding "Yes master, I won't fail you"

Obi-wan smiled at his Galen "Good, now go meet up with Cody I'll see you at the rendezvous, may the force be with you my young Padawan"

Galen smiled slightly bowing his head "And with you master"

Galen then walked over to Cody and the men he would be leading in the assault, Cody walked up to him and saluted "Sir the men are ready and waiting for your Command"

Galen smiled at Cody "Thank you Cody, let's get the men moving"

Cody saluted "Yes sir, alright men load up and move out!"

As the men started moving Galen fell instep alongside Cody "So Cody, Master Obi-wan told me to listen to you, so whatever you think is best for the men is your call and I'll fully support you."

Cody looked at Galen, his shock hidden by his helmet "Are you sure sir?"  
Galen nodded "Yeah I'm sure, other than this morning's fighter mission I've never lead troops, and even then I didn't really lead, I just kinda did my own thing."

Cody looked forward and said "Alright sir I'll lead the men, but they'll still want to see you in the front fighting"

Galen nodded knowingly "Of course as long as I fight alongside these men they'll have my lightsabers."

Cody looked back at Galen "Very good sir, we should get to the front of the column so you can 'lead' from the front"

Galen smirked at Cody "I'm never going to get you to stop calling me sir am I"

Cody chuckled slightly "No sir."

Galen pointed forward "Alright Cody let's get to the front" and with that Galen jogged to the front of the column with Cody following closely behind. Once at the front Galen pulled up a holo of the rendezvous site and began analyzing possible vectors for attack when one very big advantage jumped out at him a hill with a steep incline, and he got an idea and decided to run it by Cody. "Hey Cody see this hill," he said indicating to the holo, what do you think about putting the tanks on the incline to provide covering fire while the troops approach?"

Cody thought about for a moment while he analyzed the holo, "That sounds like a great idea Commander, if we meet any resistance the men will have heavy covering fire."

Galen smiled "Good so as we approach have the tanks split off from the group and make their way to the hill."

"Yes sir I'll relay your orders to the men" Cody said

As Cody relayed the new orders to the tank Commanders Galen focused back onto the path ahead of him.

**In the Interest of time…**

Half an hour later Galen and Cody's group was approaching the rendezvous site, as the tanks split off towards the hill, Cody ordered the men to halt, "Sir, we'll hold position till the tanks have reached the top of the hill to optimize our covering fire."

Galen understood "Very well Cody, contact Master Obi-wan and see if he is in position."

"Yes sir" Cody said as he grabbed his holo transmitter and commed Obi-wan, when the comm was answered Obi-wan spoke first "Cody what's your status?"

"We are in position sir." Cody responded'

"Good we are in position as well, so let's not waste any more time begin the assault."

"Yes sir." Cody disconnected the comm and looked at Galen "Commander General Kenobi has ordered us to begin the assault on the RV"

Galen smirked at Cody and ignited is sabers in his reverse grip "Well then Cody let's not keep Master Obi-wan waiting"

Cody turned around towards the men "Alright troopers move forward charge."

Galen took off towards the RZ spotting the remaining clones barely holding off the Droid assault, Galen began sprinting towards the droids with force enhanced speed, and just before he hit the enemy ranks the tanks opened fire, quickly destroying the droids. Galen then jumped into the droid ranks and began attacking using Juyo, the droids turned and began moving in on Galen as he quickly cut them down one after another the droids fell on Galen's Cerulean sabers, as Galen occupied the droids Cody and the men moved in to assist their brothers who been holding off the droid assault, Cody ordered medics to assist the wounded and then walked up to Obi-wan as he and his men approached. Cody saluted Obi-wan and greeted him "Sir!"

Obi-wan gave him a look to be at ease "Cody, where is my Padawan?"

Cody immediately responded with a thumb pointing at Galen as he was cutting down droids and deflecting blaster shots "He decided to introduce himself to the droids."

Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose "Of course he did"

It was at that moment that Galen began getting overwhelmed by the droids, but before Obi-wan or any of the clone troopers could assist him, Galen jumped into the air his body balled up and then released a massive amount of force energy in a force repulse vaporizing and destroying the remaining droids he then dropped to one knee for a brief moment before jogging back towards Obi-wan and the clones. As Galen approached he saw Obi-wan had a look of shock on his face, "Master are you okay?"

Obi-wan quickly composed himself "Yes, I am but I am thoroughly impressed, even the most powerful Jedi in the order cannot perform a Force Repulse without becoming thoroughly exhausted"

"Thank you master but I've always been able to do things like that."

Obi-wan looked shocked and then had a realization "Galen after our mission is complete I'd like to do a midichlorean count on you."

"Alright Master, but for now maybe we should focus on destroying the AA guns and taking Raxus Prime."

Obi-wan nodded "Right you are my Padawan" Obi-wan then walked over to the Clones who they had just rescued, and asked "Where is your commanding officer?"

A clone trooper stood and saluted Obi-wan "Sir, I was in charge before your arrival, but I wasn't the highest ranked."

Obi-wan and Galen both looked confused "Then who is the highest ranked soldier" asked Obi-wan

"Sir there was a Republic Commando squad here, but they went off to take care of the AA guns, but that was a while ago and they have yet to check in." the trooper replied.

Obi-wan looked at Cody "Cody I want you to take care of the wounded and set up a perimeter."

Cody saluted and went to oversee the troops, Obi-wan turned to Galen, "You and I will go destroy the AA guns and if they are still alive assist the Commandos"

Galen smiled "Yes Master, let's not waste anytime"

But just before Galen could take off Obi-wan stopped him "Galen, do you even know where the AA guns are?"

Galen's face had the look of a little kid getting caught sneaking candy "Um… no Master, I uh… kinda forgot"

Obi-wan chuckled "I figured as much since you were about to go the wrong way," Obi-wan gestured for Galen to follow "follow me, my young Padawan"

"Uh… yes Master." Galen stuttered out and followed Obi-wan as they took off with Force assisted speed towards the gun emplacements. As they approached they heard the telltale signs of battle, Obi-wan with Galen taking his lead, jumped to a large scrap mound to get a better view saw a couple platoons of droids moving towards a lone Clone Commando taking cover behind a stack of crates. Obi-wan motioned for Galen to follow and then jumped down, towards the commando, both Obi-wan and Galen landed on the crates taking the Soresue form and began deflecting blaster bolts back at the droids. Seeing the two Jedi the commando stood from behind the crates taking his DC-17m rifle and began taking headshots at the approaching droids. Within a matter of minutes almost all the droids had been killed, seeing his opening Galen jumped off the crates switching to Shien/ Djem Sho and disassembled the remaining droids.

Galen turned and smirked at his Master, "Well that was fun"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, and when Galen reached his side turned to the commando who stood at attention and saluted Obi-wan and Galen, Galen took a moment took give the commando a once over, his armor was coated in digital camo pallet of black and two shades of gray, the face of his helmet had a white skull on it, and he was also wearing a black kama. Galen was shaken from his thoughts when the clone spoke up "Sir! RC-0199 'Cross' Ghost Squadron"

**(A/N Yes its like COD ghosts, and for those who don't know a kama are those skirt things like Rex wears)**

Obi-wan raised his indicating that Cross could be at ease, "Where is the rest of your Squad soldier" Obi-wan asked

Cross looked down "I'm all that's left sir." He said dejectedly.

Obi-wan looked on sympathetically "I'm sorry to hear that, but we must move on, what is your rank?"

"Sir I'm a Lieutenant." Cross responded

Obi-wan nodded "Very good, well let's finish destroying the AA guns and then regroup with Cody and the men."

Galen and Cross responded in unison "Yes Master" "Yes Sir"

The three then proceeded to place explosives on all the AA guns, as soon as they finished and retreated to a safe distance Galen handed the detonator to Cross, "would you like to do it in honor of your squad?"

"Yes sir, I very much would" he took the detonator from Galen and said "This is for my brothers" and then blew the charges. They stood for a moment watching the guns burn.

Obi-wan finally spoke up "Well we should get back to the men, Cross come with us, with your skills you'll be of great assistance."

Cross nodded his head once "Of course sir."

Obi-wan then motioned for Galen and Cross to follow, and they headed back to regroup with the main force. Obi-wan took the lead and Galen fell instep beside Cross, Galen then asked "So you're a Commando, that's pretty cool."

"I guess so sir, it's all I've ever known so I don't know much of anything else." Cross replied.

"Well what'll you do once this missions over?" Galen asked

Cross contemplated for a moment before responding "I'll probably get reassigned to a new squad."

Galen looked at Cross slightly shocked "So soon after losing your brothers?"

"It's how commandos operate." he replied

Galen nodded his head in understanding although he didn't agree _'Maybe there is something I can do about this but it'll have to wait until the mission is complete'_ the trio continued walking in silence until Galen thought he should speak so he looked at Cross and asked "So what did you do in your squad?"

Without hesitation and with practice he answered "I was the Tech specialist and the second in Command."

Galen's interest was piqued at the answer "Tech Specialist?"

Crosses helmet bobbed slightly "Yes sir, if it can be hacked, rewired, reprogramed, or runs on and engine, I know how it works."

Galen smiled at the answer "I'm a bit of a gear head myself, so is that all you did?"

Cross shook his head "No sir, I also cross trained with explosives, as a sniper and all of us were trained as field medics."

Galen looked at him slightly confused "Cross trained?"

But before Cross could speak Obi-wan answered for him "Cross trained, it's a military term meaning to train in your teammate's specialty so if they are wounded or killed the rest of the squad can pick up the slack."

Cross nodded at Obi-wan's answer "The Generals right."

"So master basically what you're saying is Cross here is a super soldier?" Galen asked

Obi-wan chuckled "A very apt description my young Padawan."

Cross lowered his head for a brief moment "I'm no super soldier, any soldier is only as strong as the man beside him."

Obi-wan looked back at Cross understanding in his eyes "To true my friend," he paused for a moment before pointing ahead, "We're almost back to the men let's hurry it up"

And with that the trio took up a jogging pace until they reached the perimeter that Cody had set up, as they entered Cody approached them and saluted "General, Commander"

"Cody, we destroyed the AA emplacements and rescued the only survivor from the commando unit."

Cody nodded "Very good sir, we just received word from High Command, General Mundi's fleet is in orbit and he and his men are coming down now to relieve us, they want us to return the fleet and assist in the hunt for the Sepy's mystery weapon."

Obi-wan folded his arms and stroked his beard "Very well, Cody prepare the men to disembark."

Cross spoke up "General until I'm assigned a new squad I'm at your disposal"

Obi-wan nodded "Thank you Cross, please assist Commander Cody."

Cross saluted "Yes sir!"

Obi-wan then turned to Galen "You did very well today my young Padawan, but you are very brash in your actions, I understand that with your upbringing and lightsaber style that you favor an aggressive approach, but that does not excuse the need to slow down and analyze one surroundings."

Galen bowed his head guiltily "I'm sorry Master"

Obi-wan looked at Galen sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder "Galen do not mistake my teachings for me being upset with you, I'm not, far from it in fact, you showed great imitative and combat prowess, but I'm trying to show you that if you don't slow down every once in a while you might miss something crucial that could cost you the lives of your men or even your own."

Galen looked at Obi-wan "I understand Master, I'll try to better analyze my situation in the future."

Obi-wan smiled "That is all I ask of you Galen."

Galen nodded, just then a large group of LAATs landed and Master Mundi stepped off and walked towards Obi-wan and Galen, as he approached the two bowed in respect "Master Mundi" they said in unison, Mundi bowed in return "Master Kenobi, Padawan Marek, a pleasure to see you both"

Obi-wan spoke as Galen stood respectfully at his side respectfully silent, "It is good to see you as well Ki-Adi, you have timed your arrival perfectly we have just destroyed the AA emplacements and have a perimeter set up."

"Very good my men can take it from here, so that you may help find this Separatist mystery weapon." Ki-Adi said,

Obi-wan and Galen bowed "May the force be with you"

Ki-Adi bowed his head "And with you both"

And with that Obi-wan and Galen headed for the waiting shuttle as it took off, Galen looked Obi-wan and asked "So where to now Master?"

Obi-wan looked and Galen "once we return to the Fleet we will head for the Seswenna Sector and begin our search."

Galen nodded "Well I hope we find this thing fast or a lot of lives are going to be lost."

Obi-wan sighed "You are correct my young Padawan, though I wish it were not the case."

**To be Continued…**

**(A/N Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, if you didn't guess it chapters will now be based of story arcs from the show, but with changes and I will probably have arcs from The Force unleashed and force unleashed 2 as well as some original stories, so please review and feel free to critique, it's how I'll get better.)**


End file.
